Just One Night
by Deutschkatz
Summary: Ken relives Kari's 16th B-day.
1. Default Chapter

Wow, look, my first revealed fanfic. Well, just to let you know, 1. it's a Kekari, 2. there's a character death, and 3. it has violence (mild in my opinion, but violence none the less). I don't own Digimon or Ken, Kari, or Davis, so don't sue. Please R&R, no flames please.  
  
1 Just One Night Ken's POV  
  
I ran my fingers over the cold stone that held her name. The stone that stood over her grave. This was the only thing that would let people remember her. We never thought anything like this could ever happen to someone so cheerful, so full of life and light. We could never imagine her life would come to a sudden stop when it was just beginning.  
  
Everybody had a hard time getting over the tragedy, but I took it the hardest. It has been a week since I've been here, since the funeral. I couldn't bear seeing the heavy wooden coffin being lowered into that horrible, dark pit that was to be her final resting place. I had to keep myself from screaming as I heard the loose soil thudding against her coffin. How could I? She was the love of my life. The only thing that kept me alive. But now, my world has fallen apart. Why? A question I ask myself everyday. Why did she die when I was suppose to? Why didn't I stop her? And the most important question of all: why did he do it?  
  
Well, it's a simple answer to the last question. Greed. It's always greed. It's something we're taught as children. Everybody is greedy-well, except for her. She always cared, no matter if she was sick or hurt. If a person needed help, she was there. If she didn't have that special quality, she would still be alive. But it's that quality that caught my heart. I wanted those qualities, but I never could. Sure, she was beautiful in her physical appearance, but it was her special light that was the most beautiful thing of all. But greed- that cursed word-took her away from me!  
  
I still remember exactly what happened. It always haunts me, especially now.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
"Thanks for a wonderful date, Ken. It's the best birthday present yet."  
  
"Hey, it is your 16th birthday Kari, so you needed a special present."  
  
"I'm so glad I'm your girlfriend. You make me so happy."  
  
"Same as I, Kari my love. You're everything to me. If anything happened to you, I could just kill myself!"  
  
"No, Ken! I want you to go on, live life to the fullest. You're very important for the future."  
  
"Okay, Kari, if that's how you want it, I promise you I will. Would you like to take a stroll in the park?"  
  
"Sure! It's such a lovely night."  
  
"Yes, I really love these cool summer nights. So relaxing."  
  
She smiled and took my hand, having me lead on. We walked along in silence, taking in the night, being with each other. I heard a rustle in the bushes in front of us, but I took no note of it, thinking it was just a cat or something. But as we came closer, the silhouette of a familiar person came into view.  
  
"Davis?," I called.  
  
"Yes. Are you two enjoying your little date?"  
  
His voice was so cold, so evil. That was unlike Davis.  
  
"What are you doing here, Davis?," Kari asked, fear in her voice.  
  
Davis stepped into the pool of light from the lamp we were in. I remember his eyes. Full of cold hatred, piercing into my eyes. It was obvious why he was there.  
  
"Well, I must say that I'm quite upset with Ken taking my girl. If I'm going to get you, Kari, I must illuminate the competition."  
  
It was frightening at how calm he sounded.  
  
"What are you trying to say?," she asked, trying to see if she heard correctly.  
  
"You know what I mean. Ken has to disappear, as he would put it."  
  
"Listen, Davis, I think you need some help," I said, stepping in from of Kari to shield her from the maniac in front of us.  
  
"What good would psychiatry do for me?! Nothing is wrong with me!"  
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. It was small, silver, and glittered coldly. A gun.  
  
"Davis! What do you think you're doing?!," Kari screamed.  
  
"What I said before: illuminating my competition. So Ken, we can make this fast and as painless as possible, or slow and the most painful experience of your life. Your choice. What'll it be?"  
  
"Davis, put the gun down," I said, gently yet firmly.  
  
"No. I don't think that was a choice. Now choose, or I'll choose for you!"  
  
"Davis, we can get you the help you need if you would just put the gun down."  
  
"No Ken, I wont!"  
  
He squeezed the trigger a little.  
  
"Ken, I'll decide for you. Now, since you broke my heart slowly and painfully, I think you should die in the same matter."  
  
"Davis, don't do this!," Kari screamed. "Don't you care that Ken is the love of my life?!"  
  
"Kari, can't you see you're the love of my life?!"  
  
He squeezed the trigger almost all the way.  
  
"Ken, it's time to say syonara. I must admit, it'll be a pleasure watching you bleed to death while there is no one around to call an ambulance. I'll love reading the papers and watching the news, tilling of how their precious boy genius died and no one can find the killer. Kari will come to me and my life will be complete."  
  
Everything felt like a tape in low motion. He squeezed the trigger all the way and I closed my eyes, the felt someone push me to the ground. I heard Kari scream, then another shot, and another scream. I opened my eyes and saw Kari fall to the ground. I crawled to her and lifted her head onto my lap. What I sway totally stopped my heart. The white blouse she was wearing had two read circles growing. One was directly in her heart, the other in her right lung.  
  
"Kari! Oh, god, Kari!," I screamed, pulling her to my chest, blood smearing on my own shirt.  
  
Davis stood there dumbfounded. I looked up to him with pure rage.  
  
"You monster! How the hell could you do this?! Look at what you did!"  
  
He shook himself awake, dropped the gun, and ran off.  
  
"Ken?," came Kari's weak voice.  
  
"Kari! God, we have to get you help!"  
  
"Ken, I'm dying, I know it."  
  
"NO, NO, NO!"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"What's going on out here?," a man in a flannel bathrobe asked. He took a look at Kari and gasped. "My god! What happened?!"  
  
"No time! Just call the paramedics!," I cried out.  
  
The man nodded and ran into his house. I looked back at Kari and stroked her silky hair.  
  
"Hang on Kari, we're getting help."  
  
"Oh, this is painful. I fell like I'm on fire."  
  
"I'm here and I'll do whatever I can."  
  
"Ken, remember that I said I wanted you to go on with your life if something happened?"  
  
"No, no! Don't talk like that! You're going to survive!"  
  
"Ken, you know as well as I do that I'm dying. Please promise me you'll live on and make your life wonderful."  
  
"Kari-"  
  
"Please, Ken, please."  
  
"Yes, I promise you."  
  
She gave a weak smile and coughed. I looked at her wounds and shivered. She was loosing so much blood and it was only two shots. I tried my best to comfort her, but I couldn't comfort myself. She could see this.  
  
"I'm fine, Ken. Calm yourself. You can cry if you need."  
  
I finally let the tears flow. She lifted her hand up and laid it on my cheek. It felt a little cold.  
  
"I love you, Ken"  
  
"Don't say good-bye yet!"  
  
We heard sirens and saw the lights. Soon, several police officers and paramedics came. Kari was set on a stretcher and taken to the ambulance. The officers asked me several questions, annoying me to death. All I wanted to do was get to Kari's side. Finally they let me go and one took me to the hospital. When I got there, it was too late. The doctor told me that she had died on the way to the hospital. My heart totally broke when I saw her. The last time I saw her beautiful face, she was in a wooden coffin at the church.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
I let my tears flow. I can't keep my feelings bottled up. Seeing this grace reminds me that my life has always been surrounded by death.  
  
First my brother, Osamu, the my Digimon, Wormmon, and now my girlfriend, Kari.  
  
I kept my promise to her, nonetheless. As many times as I wanted to commit suicide, I remember that I had promised Kari I would live on. Davis was true on his word, this is the slowest and most painful death anyone could have.  
  
Davis was caught. And we have solid evidence against him. He was foolish enough not to war gloves, so the fun he dropped was full of prints. I am waiting for his sentence. I hope he rots in jail. Death would be too good for him.  
  
As for me, I don't plan on loving someone else. Every time I love and care for someone, they die. It's for their sake.  
  
So, with kissing my fingers and touching the grave, I start to stand and leave for the day, promising to come back. As I glance back, I notice something. A little pink flower on the grave. As I look closer, I see it kind of glows. Now I know what it is! A message from Kari. It seems to say that everything's okay, she's okay, and she's watching over me. I smile, pick it up, and leave, knowing that she'll be fine. 


	2. Help Me Please!

Okay people, I have a request for a sequel. Now I HAVE been brainstorming, but it is hard to come of with a sequel to this little ficcy, so if you have any ideas, go to my little profile sign and write to me, or make a review. Like I said, I have one or two ideas, but I need just a little help.  
  
Danke,  
  
Deutschkatz. ^-^ 


End file.
